Paybacks not so bad
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer drops in on Sam after he's finished a hunt and Dean's gone for the night but Sam's in no mood for the fallen archangel. Sam ignores him until he does something Sam can't ignore but it leads to Sam finding out that apparently Lucifer has never had occasion either.


_**Paybacks not so bad**_

Sam walked into the motel room exhausted from the current hunt they'd gone on but Dean had already left for the bar to troll for some hooker or whatever. Sam tossed his bag on to the floor then shrugged off his coat hanging it in the small closet behind the door only to jump in surprise when he turned back around to see Lucifer sitting with one leg on top of the other on the small couch. Sam huffed then pulled a bitch face but then simply ignored him as he went to make something to eat in the kitchen, ever since he'd paid Sam his first visit in that motel room disguised as Jessica, Lucifer kept popping up randomly to see if Sam was ready to say yes or not. Lucifer didn't say a word he simply watched Sam with that ever curious blue – eyed stare of his as Sam made a sandwich then got a bottle of beer out of the fridge but unfortunately there really wasn't any place else to sit so he took a seat next to Lucifer on the couch as the fallen archangel continued to watch him. Sam had always fascinated Lucifer but he could never quite figure out why that was especially the way that his vessel seemed to react to Sam whenever he was around him.

Lucifer's blue eyes trailed up and down Sam's body admiring his muscular form, firm chest, chiselled abs, even his face had a handsome quality too it that Lucifer couldn't help but think what an art form he was. Suddenly Lucifer felt very uncomfortable as his jeans swiftly became way too tight he started to shift his position but that didn't seem to help, this wasn't the first time this had happened while he'd been around Sam but usually he'd leave and it would go away. He wasn't dumb though, Lucifer knew what it was but he never understood why it would happen around Sam and only Sam nor did he really know how to get rid of it. Sam continued to ignore Lucifer as he ate his supper but as he was eating he suddenly felt Lucifer moving around beside him so after a couple of minutes of him shifting Sam finally looked to see what his problem was only to be taken back by what he saw. Lucifer was still tilting his head in that typical angel "does not compute" way while studying his every move, that wasn't unusual but what was is that he currently had one hand between his legs, palming himself through his jeans.

"Dude! Seriously? I'm sitting right here!" Sam protested as he gestured with his hands in a "really" format

"What?" Lucifer finally spoke as he quirked an eyebrow in question as to why Sam seemed so upset.

"Look I don't know what it's like in the pit but up here at least have the decency to do that else where" Sam told him as he tried to ignore how his own body started to react to Lucifer sitting there, legs spread, palming himself.

"Doing what?" Lucifer asked as he pulled his jeans away from his crotch a little to readjust himself.

"That!" Sam said gesturing to where Lucifer's hand was currently placed

"Relax Sammy I'm just trying to get comfortable that's all" Lucifer said calmly

"Wait what?" Sam asked as he realized that it was true, Lucifer wasn't truly palming himself instead he just kept readjusting himself. Sam didn't know why but for some reason the question came to the back of his mind then pushed it's way forward till he just blurted it out.

"So you don't know what your doing?" Sam asked knowing it was a lame attempt at the true question.

"I'm uncomfortable Sam, I'm simply trying to make myself comfortable" Lucifer repeated as he shifted his hips on the couch.

"Well yeah but do you know why your uncomfortable?" Sam finally asked a little more bluntly.

"Yes Sam, I'm no imbecile, I know what an erection is" Lucifer said with an eye roll making Sam blush a little at his bluntness.

"Why don't you go somewhere and take care of it?" Sam asked as he furrowed his brow.

Lucifer simply looked away and didn't answer as he shifted his hips again wincing a little this time revealing to Sam just how uncomfortable he was getting. Sam suddenly put two and two together as Lucifer refused to make eye contact with him but the idea really did surprise Sam.

"Lucifer? Have you ever…?" Sam trailed off hoping he'd get it with out him having to ask completely.

"Have I ever what?" Lucifer asked shifting his gaze back up to Sam again

"You know…done it?" Sam asked subtly

"Done what?" Lucifer asked appearing to get annoyed with Sam's beating around the bushes technique.

"Sex?" Sam finally spat out as Lucifer's gaze averted from his again Sam figured he had his answer. Sam's blood started pumping faster and it was all heading south as he suddenly felt a rush of enthusiasm about being so close to such a powerful creature that was apparently very aroused for him but had never engaged in anything like sex before. Sam was on Lucifer in a heartbeat, pinning him to the couch with his hands above his head and hips straddled between Sam's thighs. Lucifer clearly hadn't expected this cause his face had a clear look of shock on it possibly mixed with confusion as well while his blue eyes searched Sam's face to try and find out what he was going to do Sam took the opportunity to swiftly nip his thumb then draw symbols on Lucifer's wrists, a trick that he'd learnt from a book Cas had given him to bind an angel for a short time. Lucifer was definitely not impressed now as he struggled to free himself from Sam's bind but to little avail, the symbols were doing what they were meant too even against someone as powerful as him.

"I think I'll remedy your little problem" Sam cooed into Lucifer's ear as he mouthed at the lobe. Sam nipped his way down Lucifer's neck then sucked a hickey to the skin that connected shoulder to his neck. Lucifer was struggling more now as he tried to make sense of what was going on with his body, unable to identify the new sensations that were rapidly coursing through it. Sam's hands slid up Lucifer's sides taking his shirt with them allowing Sam to see the rather lean muscle under it, which Sam grazed his teeth along in a slow drag before sucking again right at his navel.

"Sam, stop…" Lucifer pleaded as he struggled harder especially when Sam dipped his tongue just below the waste band of Lucifer's jeans. Sam could feel how hard Lucifer was against his chest as he slid back up pushing Lucifer's shirt up as far as he could then he thumbed at both of Lucifer's nipples making him finally let out a moan. Sam had pictured what Lucifer's moan would sound like but he never imagined it would be that sexy, deep from in his chest and low, Sam wanted to hear it again so he moved back down Lucifer's body pulling his jeans down just enough so he could nip at his hips.

"Sam…stop…stop…please" Lucifer pleaded again as his breathing became shallower

"Relax Lucifer, I'm going to take care of you" Sam taunted with a wicked smile as he suddenly cupped Lucifer through his jeans making him groan loudly. Sam loved it Lucifer was at his mercy but also completely unable to tell what Sam was going to do next cause he'd never done this before. Lucifer bucked his hips unknowingly in to Sam's touch feeling the pressure against his aching cock made him moan in want and Sam was all too happy to oblige his needs. Sam undid Lucifer's jeans then slid them down till he could pull them off of Lucifer revealing his hard, leaking cock that curled up to his stomach. Sam kissed up Lucifer's thigh then licked up his shaft before circling the head while Lucifer wreathed beneath him with his back arching off the couch. Sam slowly mouthed at the head of Lucifer's cock then pressed the tip of his tongue into his slit making Lucifer's hips nearly jerk right off the couch as a heavy moan escaped his mouth.

"Sam…please…I…I…what…are…you…doing…?" Lucifer whimpered out

Sam realized Lucifer was not kidding around, he was really confused and more then a little upset about the whole situation. Sam couldn't believe that someone like Lucifer could be acting like you're a typical virgin and in that instant Sam actually felt bad for him as he leaned his head to the side, panting heavily Sam pulled off of him then moved up Lucifer's body till he was face to face with him. Lucifer opened his eyes as sweat poured down his face to look up at Sam who softened his features then leaned in to capture Lucifer's lips in a kiss. Lucifer was truly surprised as Sam's lips pressed against his then his tongue slid across the seam till he opened up to him letting Sam slip inside to search the corridors of his mouth anxiously. Lucifer groaned into Sam's mouth as his hips started to buck up to drag his cock against Sam's still denim covered one making Sam pull from the kiss.

"It's all right…I'll be gentle" Sam assured him as he looked into Lucifer's brilliant blue eyes. Lucifer swallowed hard as his eyebrows furrowed in concerned confusion but he still nodded as Sam's hand slid down between them to grip Lucifer's cock then stroke a couple of times. Lucifer gasped as his whole body shook from the sensations while Sam watched his face carefully for any signals that he should stop or slow down but all he saw was a lust that said keep going. Lucifer bit his bottom lip and dipped his chin to his chest as Sam continued to stroke him adding a twist of his wrist at the end every so often to increase the sensation.

"That's it, just like that…your doing fine" Sam whispered into Lucifer's ear

"Sam…it's tight" Lucifer moaned with clear discomfort in his voice

"I know, it's okay…your ready" Sam whispered back as he swiped a finger over the head of Lucifer's cock then pulled away. Lucifer groaned in disapproval at Sam taking his hand off of him but Sam ignored it as he stood up and searched through his bag for something. After finding what he was looking for Sam walked back over to Lucifer and set it on the table while he grabbed Lucifer's hips to flip him till he was on his stomach, ass beautifully arched in the air. Sam ran a hand over Lucifer's ass gently squeezing the firm flesh then releasing it before sprawling a hand over Lucifer's back to soak up the warmth of his body.

After a couple of minutes Sam grabbed the tube off the coffee table, popped the cap then squeezed some of the cool gel onto his hand. Lucifer jolted as two of Sam's fingers pressed against his entrance covered in lube as Sam started to rim him.

"S…am…what…" Lucifer tried to form a sentence but his voice caught in his throat

"Relax, I won't press in until your ready" Sam assured him as he continued his current action only pressing in a little every so often. Finally Sam slid one finger in to the knuckle making Lucifer's head fly back as he gasped then groaned as his head fell forwards between his arms. Sam worked Lucifer open eventually adding another finger then a third while Lucifer ground his hips into the couch trying for any kind of friction against his aching member. Sam pulled his fingers out leaving Lucifer empty as he undid his pants then pulled out his hard, aching cock, slicking it with lube as Lucifer heaved in heavy breaths, his whole body shaking, begging for release. Sam pressed into Lucifer slowly until the head of his cock was inside him but Lucifer clenched around the intrusion then whimpered at the burning pain.

"Hey, hey…relax, just relax…I promise it'll feel better soon" Sam assured Lucifer as his hand stroked down his back, running soothing patterns along it. Lucifer forced himself to relax as Sam pressed in further but he was right the pain eventually subsided the more he relaxed until Sam was balls deep in him. Sam waited for a few minutes letting Lucifer adjust to him until he was able to roll his hips with no objection from Lucifer's body. Sam set up a gentle rhythm that provided both of them with what they needed that soon had both of them panting and moaning.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam" Lucifer muttered his name as he approached his orgasm but couldn't quite fall over. Sam leaned in to Lucifer's ear then grabbed his dick in his hand giving it a few strokes.

"I've got you Lucifer…I've got you…cum for me" Sam whispered in a husky voice as he stroked Lucifer finally sending him over the edge. Lucifer came with a shout as Sam followed shortly after stroking Lucifer through it while he continued to thrust his way through his own. Sam pulled out of Lucifer then picked him up to lay him on the bed as he recovered from the ordeal his breath slowing as he came down from the high of his first orgasm. Sam watched as the binding melted off of Lucifer's wrists and even though he knew that Lucifer could now just angel mojo himself clean Sam still went to get a warm cloth from the washroom. Sam cleaned Lucifer up as he just laid there letting him do it much to Sam's surprise until he was finished then he simply sat next to Lucifer on the bed running his finger's lazily through his hair.

"Thank you Sam" Lucifer finally broke the silence

"For what?" Sam asked in confusion

"Everything" Lucifer said simply as he curled into Sam before falling into the angel equivalent of sleep as Sam smiled warmly at him.


End file.
